3 statements, 2 truths and 1 lie
by baekfrappe
Summary: Baekhyun menghela nafas. Apa urusannya berita dating si celebrity yang sedang naik daun itu dengan perasaannya? Harusnya tidak ada. {chanbaek/baekyeol ; yaoi/bxb}


.

.

.

* * *

 _ **3 statements, 2 truths and 1 lie**_

 **Cast :  
** Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

 **Genre :  
** Romance, General

 **Rated :  
** T

 **Summary :  
** Baekhyun menghela nafas. Apa urusannya berita dating si celebrity yang sedang naik daun itu dengan perasaannya? Harusnya tidak ada. {chanbaek/baekyeol ; yaoi/bxb}

* * *

.

.

.

Chanyeol adalah _celebrity_ paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. Ketenarannya memuncak begitu tinggi dan sampai ke titik dimana apabila kau tidak mengenalnya, kau jelaslah bukan manusia. Ia _multitalented._ Ia adalah _rapper_ , ia adalah aktor, ia membuat lagu, ia bermain 9489293 instrumen. Dan semua pekerjaan yang ia lakukan, atau singkatnya, semua yang ia lakukan, selalu memiliki hasil yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Itulah mengapa semua orang mengenalnya. Orang-oang mengaguminya. Dan _netizen_ paling tidak memasang sebelah mata untuk memperhatikannya.

Dan lagi, itulah mengapa apapun berita dan info tentangnya selalu menarik minat khalayak umum.

Tentang berita dan informasi, itu berarti kehidupan pribadinya. Dan dengan kehidupan pribadinya, _dating_ jelaslah satu di antaranya.

Maka tidak mengejutkan ketika artikel berita mengenai bagaimana Park Chanyeol dilaporkan telah mengencani seorang member dari sebuah _girlband_ , sosial media benar-benar dalam keadaan kacau.

" _Oh my god, is this for real?"_

" _No way, Park Chanyeol!"_

" _I can't believe he's not free anymore, oh no….."_

" _That girl is a bitch for sure, how dare you to seduce our Chanyeolie!"_

" _What a whore, don't you dare to date Chanyeol!"_

" _Wah….. I'm unstanning."_

" _Y'all are crazy lmao she's not a bitch, it's not her fault that Park Chanyeol fell for her, Chanyeol is the one who seduce her, I believe it."_

" _Shut up y'all better do something productive than talking bad about their relationship for god sake can y'all just happy for them?!"_

" _Move your ass out of the fandom if you don't like him dating, Chanyeol doesn't need fake support and love from y'all losers."_

 _Comment section_ di seluruh portal berita yang menerbitkan artikel _dating_ itu tak ubah layaknya zona perang.

Keadaan itu jelas berkebalikan dengan aura di sebuah tempat, masih di Seoul. Tepatnya di sebuah _apartment_ di Itaewon. Di sana, seorang lelaki berperawakan tidak terlalu mungil tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan tinggi sedang terduduk di sebuah sofa kecil namun nyaman yang berada di balkon. Angin jelas menerpa rambutnya, namun itu tidak membuatnya peduli. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel, sementara layarnya menampilkan tak lain adalah berita panas dari seorang _celebrity_ tertentu.

"Tch," ia mengeluarkan sebuah decihan setelah tetap terdiam selama _Tuhan-tahu-berapa-lama_ , namun memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apapun pada akhirnya. Ia memilih mengunci ponselnya dan meletakkannya sembarang di pahanya. Sementara itu, ia mengedarkan matanya ke langit yang membentang di hadapannya, yang telah menggelap karena datangnya malam.

Ia merasa kosong. Bukan, ini bukanlah bosan yang ia rasakan, meskipun jelas ia menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya sendirian di _apartment_. Tapi hanya, kosong. Rasa kosong yang tidak terdefinisi.

Ia mendesah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membaca berita kencan _celebrity_ itu, tapi mengapa. Mengapa itu selalu menjadi seperti ini? Perasaannya. Perasaan yang dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mengerti.

Bahkan itu bukan berarti ia punya hak untuk merasa seperti ini. Ia tidak seharusnya merasa seperti ini.

Otaknya jelas mengerti tapi hatinya meneriakan sebuah _big no_ dan menjadi sangat-sangat bodoh.

Sebuah dering ponsel yang mendadak berbunyi membuatnya berjengit. Ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek siapa yang sedang meneleponnya.

Sebuah nomor yang familiar. Nomor familiar yang ia tidak pernah bahkan sekadar berpikir untuk menyimpannya hingga saat ini. Tidak ada alasan, hanya merasa bukanlah sesuatu yang benar untuk melakukannya.

Ibu jarinya bergerak menggeser tombol hijau di layarnya sebelum menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Halo─"

"Hey, berniat untuk membukakan pintu?"

Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan sapaannya ketika sebuah suara dari seberang telepon lebih dulu memotongnya. Ia kembali mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, sebelum membisikkan sebuah kata ' _ya'_ dengan pelan.

Ia memutus panggilan dan beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki. Berjalan dari ruangan ke ruangan untuk mencapai pintu _apartment_ -nya. Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan hanya untuk menemukan sebuah figure yang familiar di baliknya.

"Hey, Baekhyun."

Orang itu, seorang lelaki, memberinya sebuah sapa. Yang dipanggil hanya menatap. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk sendiri, lagipula kau mengetahui kodenya."

"Tidak ingin saja," lelaki itu menjawab singkat sembari memasuki _apartment_ dan melepas sepatunya, "aku menyukainya ketika kau membuka pintu itu untukku dan menyambutku."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. " _Shut up._ "

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Tanya lelaki itu, jelas sekali sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Baekhyun melangkah menuju sofa di ruang tengah, meninggalkan lelaki di belakangnya. Kala tubuhnya menyentuh sofa, ia melirik malas. " _Not your business, mister._ "

"Sedang _bad mood_ , hm?" Lelaki itu memberi sebuah senyum, tidak mempermasalahkan suara tajam yang ditujukan Baekhyun padanya.

"Selalu. Setiap hari. Karena kau."

"Ada apa denganku?" Lelaki itu duduk tepat di sebelah Baekhyun, dengan tatapan yang tertuju tepat ke mata Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun hanya menatap ke ketiadaan, jelas-jelas menghindari tatapan lelaki itu.

"Aku muak denganmu," Baekhyun berujar, sementara kelopak matanya mulai tertutup, "aku muak dengan segala yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Kenapa─"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun membuka matanya kembali, akhirnya mempertemukan tatapannya ke lelaki itu. "Aku tidak tahu. Kau tolol dan aku bodoh. Aku menjalani hidupku di sini, memikirkan urusanku sendiri dan kau selalu datang di manapun, kapanpun, mengacaukan segalanya."

Lelaki itu tetap terdiam. Dan Baekhyun memang belum selesai. "Berhenti melakukan ini padaku. Berhenti menghancurkan apapun yang kupunya. Berhenti menghancurkanku, apapun yang tersisa dariku. _I'm tired_. Aku sangat-sangat lelah. _Please, pretty please…."_

" _Please what?_ " Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan. Jelaslah sebuah pertanyaan retorik.

" _Please, let me go._ "

Lelaki itu, lagi-lagi tidak memberi reaksi apapun.

"Jika kau tidak bisa memberiku segala yang ada dalam dirimu padaku, maka jangan. Stop. Berhenti menahanku hanya untuk keegoisanmu sendiri. Aku juga manusia. Aku butuh kebebasan. Aku ingin bebas. Hanya, kumohon, lepaskan aku… _Set me free_. Aku tidak hidup hanya agar kau datang untuk beberapa detik dan pergi setelahnya. Aku tidak hidup hanya untuk kau menduakanku lagi dan lagi."

Masih hening.

" _I want to be someone's number one, too._ "

Baekhyun berhenti. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya diremas dengan begitu menyakitkan dan kepalanya terasa berputar. Apa yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah agar lelaki di sampingnya ini pergi jadi ia bisa menangis dan berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa sampai ia lelah dan tertidur. Seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan setiap lelaki di sampingnya ini datang.

"Ayo bermain sebuah _game_."

Lelaki itu akhirnya berujar. Dan Baekhyun masih tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran orang di sampingnya ini. Tapi kemudian, ia mendesah. Menelan semua perasaan itu bulat-bulat sampai mati rasa. Sesuatu yang ia sudah terbiasa untuk lakukan.

"Okay."

"Aku akan mengatakan tiga pernyataan. Dua kebenaran dan satu kebohongan." Lelaki itu berbicara. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Mengusapnya pelan, lembut, dan halus. Baekhyun menunduk, tidak berniat untuk menatap balik lelaki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tatap aku kalau kita sedang bermain." Lelaki itu berbisik tepat di telinganya, dan Baekhyun merinding. Ini terlalu dekat. Ini tidak bisa terlalu dekat. Mereka tidak boleh terlalu dekat.

" _Baby_ , tatap aku." Lelaki itu mengulang kalimatnya, dan Baekhyun akhirnya menurut. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata bundar dan cerah itu bertemu dengan mata bulan sabit dan berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu tersenyum, masih menangkup sebelah pipinya kelewat lembut.

"Aku akan mulai sekarang." Lagi, lelaki itu berujar, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Aku adalah _celebrity_ paling terkenal bernama Park Chanyeol. Aku mengencani seorang member dari sebuah _girlband_. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Air mata itu akhirnya jatuh. Baekhyun terisak. "Jadi itu benar, kalau mencintaiku adalah sebuah kebohongan."

Lelaki itu, Chanyeol, tertawa pelan.

"Jawabanmu salah, _baby_."

"Ah… Salah─tunggu, apa?"

Baekhyun masih terisak. Tidak sekeras sebelumnya, tapi tetap masih.

Dan Chanyeol, sama seperti sebelumnya, masih tertawa.

"Baekhyun, _baby_ ," Chanyeol mencium dahinya, " _you're not my deepest sweet secret for nothing._ "

"Ap─ Jadi─"

"Iya," Chanyeol tersenyum, "semua berita itu bohong. _Just some management shit_."

"Aku─ jangan membohongiku, atau aku─"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti lagi dan lagi. Sebelumnya, itu karena Chanyeol yang memotong ucapannya dengan kalimat lain. Sekarang, karena sebuah kecupan dari seorang Park Chanyeol di bibir Baekhyun yang mempout kecil.

"Ini juga sulit untukku, Baekhyun."

Kali ini, Baekhyun yang tetap terdiam.

"Semua ketenaran, kontrak, juga banyak sekali ikatan yang kulakukan hanya demi menunjang hidupku sebagai seorang _celebrity_ , itu melelahkan. Aku harus mematuhi apapun yang agensi ingin aku untuk lakukan. Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui rincian masalah yang ada, mengapa aku harus mengencani satu artis perempuan ke perempuan yang lain, apa keuntungan dan _feedback_ yang akan kudapatkan degan melakukan semua kencan bohongan itu… Aku, terkadang aku hanya ingin menyerah. Menjadi pengangguran jadi terdengar begitu menggiurkan. Aku tidak harus tetap tersenyum dan menjaga _image-_ ku. Aku bisa mengenakan apapun yang aku inginkan. Aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau tanpa harus bersembunyi dibalik penyamaran, seperti pencuri. Aku bisa mengencani orang yang benar-benar kucintai, bukan sekadar kencan tipuan. Aku tidak harus terbebani dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentangku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tahu aku tidak bisa menyerah. Membuat lagu dan menampilkannya ke seluruh dunia adalah mimpiku, mimpi polosku yang tidak bisa kuhancurkan begitu saja. Lain daripada itu, aku juga butuh menghasilkan uang untuk kita menikah di suatu tempat, tempat yang sangat jauh─"

"Stop." Baekhyun berbisik, sangat pelan, sementara sebelah tangannya mencengrkam ujung _hoodie_ yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memfokuskan tatapannya yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar berkelana untuk kembali pada Baekhyun, dan menemukan bagaimana telinga Baekhyun yang memerah. _Cute_ , batin Chanyeol berteriak.

"Seharusnya aku percaya padamu. Maaf membuat segalanya jadi lebih sulit untukmu─"

"No, no!" Chanyeol memotong cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tidak, _baby_. Itu normal dan itu tidak apa-apa untukmu meragukanku. Kita berdua menghidupi kehidupan yang sulit hanya untuk memperjuangan hubungan kita. Aku mengerti. Dan aku menyukainya bahwa kau tidak menyembunyikan perasaanmu dan mengatakannya padaku, jadi aku dapat mengerti….."

Baekhyun mencoba. Baekhyun benar-benar mencoba sangat keras untuk menahan senyumannya, tapi itu jelas gagal pada akhirnya. "Aku juga menyukainya ketika kau memberitahuku segala masalahmu dan perasaanmu padaku…, sering-seringlah melakukannya, _please_."

"Ah, _baby,_ " Chanyeol bergerak sangat cepat. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya, menghadap ke arahnya. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya, terkejut. "H─hey!"

" _You should know_ _," Chanyeol_ melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, " _how much_ ," kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, " _I_ ," dan berakhir mengecup ujung hidung Baekhyun, " _love you_."

" _I love you,_ " Chanyeol mengulang kembali, sekarang mempertemukan dahi mereka, "kau sangat penting untukku, Baekhyun."

"Aku…." Suara Baekhyun pecah.

"Apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya, seiring dengan sebelah tangannya yang merambat ke tengkuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam, dahi mereka masih setia bersentuhan.

"Tidak peduli seberapa sulitnya itu…. _Please_ , _don't give up on me_. Dan, _please_ , jangan percaya siapapun di luar sana selain aku. Semua situs berita, atau apapun itu…. Yang media bisa lakukan adalah berbohong, jadi…."

Sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. "Okay, aku paham."

Chanyeol bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menahan senyumannya. "Terima kasih, Baek. Sama sepertimu, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk memperjuangkanmu, _and not give up on you_. _On us_."

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar begitu lucu dan merdu seiring bibirnya yang berujar, "Oh, kau lebih baik benar-benar menepatinya."

Chanyeol ikut tertawa, berbisik pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali mengunci bibir mereka.

" _You can count on me,_ Baek."

Baekhyun bersikeras untuk berujar di tengah pautan bibir mereka. " _I love_ ─ mhm, _you, too_ ─"

"Ssh, ssh," Chanyeol mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun, menenangkannya. " _I know_."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

* * *

Ps. Inspired by a tweet on my timeline :

 _Jongin : Hyung let's play a game  
Kyungsoo : Sure  
Jongin : I'll say 3 statements. 2 truths and 1 lie._

 _I belong to a group named EXO  
I am dating a girl from another company  
I love you the most, hyung_

* * *

.

Iya, prompt nya emang harusnya pairing KaiSoo. Saya gatel pengen nulis, tapi ga tega kalo nulis yang bener-bener KaiSoo. Masih awal tahun, saya ga pengen bikin yang galau jadi makin galau lagi, jadi, yah, saya mutusin pake pairing OTP saya yang fortunately adem ayem sejak 2014 lampau. Kalau bisa jangan lagi, hehe, say amen everyone.

Buat pecinta KaiSoo, semangat ya! Kalian the most strongest shipper ever, saya bangga. Jangan stop buat dukung mereka, ya! /insert love emoji/

And btw, sebenernya saya bikin drabble ini in english. Terus akhirnya saya translate ke indo. Makanya beberapa dialog di atas banyak yang masih pake english, karena kalo di translate jadi weird banget huhu. Dan mungkin ada beberapa paragraph yang keliatan banget bekas translate-an. Im sorry, my bad…. Harusnya saya ga bikin keseluruhan kerangka pake english. ):

Dan mungkin ini bakal jadi cheesy banget karena sekali lagi, ini translate-an english-indo. Ah gataulah pokoknya nikmatin aja ya wkwk dan makasih yang udah mau mampir kesini! Kritik saran dan rewelan lainnya saya terima dengan suka cita di kolom komentar, so feel free ya!

See you next time babeee!

.

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
baekfrappe.


End file.
